Réadaptation confusionnelle
by Lasbelyn
Summary: Après la mort de son coéquipier, sa patronne suggère fortement à Neville de prendre le large. Quel meilleur moyen, pour cela, que de se mettre aux pratiques lunaires? 9 ans plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Petite intro toute mini je promets :** _Parceque oui, cherchant moi-même, je dois avouer que le fait qu'il y ait un bon manque d'histoires à propos de Neville et Luna en français m'a particulièrment choqué, d'autant plus que ce sont des personnages particulièrement fertiles! Au travers de cette fic, j'ai tenté tant bien que mal d'intégrer les nouvelles données d'après le dernier tome... Mais à ma façon... Je serais donc ravie d'entendre vos critiques , bonne lecture !_

Considérant pensivement la plaque dorée qui lui faisait face indiquant l'étage où il devait se rendre pour arriver à ses fins, Neville Londubat reconsidéra l'espace d'un court instant les raisons qui l'avaient poussées dans le hall de ce vieil immeuble à bureaux du centre de Londres.

_Le moi de juin voyait en général revenir les beaux jours, ceux où l'on pouvait commencer à se délasser en plein air, commencer à reprendre les repas entre amis le dimanche, occupant alternativement les jardins des uns et des autres. Cependant, si le jardin des Finnigan était occupé par un attroupement d'amis et de proches, ce n'était point pour ce réjouir du printemps, et encore moins des beautés de la vie._

_Se servant un verre de punch en relevant sa manche de costume noir porté si souvent à l'occasion de l'armée d'enterrements qui avaient eut lieu après la deuxième guerre, Neville considéra la petite famille qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Harry, abattu, tenait sa femme pas les épaules. Celle-ci tenait dans ses bras une petite forme agitée aux cheveux roux. Ginny releva soudain les yeux vers Neville et, comme se sentant coupable, les rabaissa, après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la tête. _

_Elle savait tout. Cela faisait seulement deux jours, mais Harry avait dû le lui raconter. Ces deux là, il le savait, ne se cachaient rien, même si l'information était encore sous le sceau du secret de l'enquête interne._

_Haussant les épaules de lassitude, le jeune homme alla se poser sur un banc en fer forgé blanc, lui, par contre, avait du voir passer des réceptions plus joyeuses…_

_Levant son gobelet en plastique, et portant ainsi un toast funeste en l'honneur de son feu-coéquipier Seamus Finnigan, Neville avala son verre d'une traite. _

_Ce n'était pas fort. Aucune sensation, mis à part la gênante impression que cette boisson n'était absolument pas adaptée aux jours de deuils. _

_Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Un instant après, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux clairs pris place à ses côtés, le regardant avec compassion._

_«-Je leur avait proposé du whisky pur feu, mais Padma m'a répliqué que Seamus n'aurait pas cautionné une armée d'Aurors ivres dans son jardin après son enterrement… _

_Il est un fait qu'elle ne vous a jamais eus ivres morts sur son comptoir en revenant de mission…»_

_Hannah essayait, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez quelqu'un, de combler l'espace sonore afin qu'il ne se sente pas gêné ou obligé de participer. Un tic de tenancière de pub probablement._

_«-Merci d'être venue Ninah…»_

_Un sourire gêné apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à l'écoute du surnom affectueux qu'il avait employé, et surtout du ton avec lequel il l'avait employé._

_Ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'elle le fixa dans les yeux:_

_«-Je ne fais que passer, la réception se passe très bien, mais je savais que c'était important pour toi, Neville.»_

_Lentement et confusément, il hocha la tête, portant à sa bouche le gobelet de punch vide qu'il commença à mordiller nerveusement._

_La jeune femme en profita pour se relever, et, se stoppant un instant devant lui avec hésitation, déposa un baiser sur son front._

_Neville ferma les yeux et frémit à ce contact. Le temps de les rouvrir et Hannah était partie. _

_Neville ne sût exactement combien de temps il resta là, sur son banc, à mâcher son gobelet tout en contemplant un massif d'hortensias. Une chose était certaine, il aurait aimé que la voix qui le ramena au malheureux monde réel en deuil ne fût pas celle, froide et posée de son patron._

_«-Londubat._

_-Chang.»_

_Il y eut un moment de silence que Neville laissa volontairement traîner, puis il reprit la parole, se tournant vers Cho, la fixant dans les yeux. Celle-ci se contentait de le fixer froidement._

_«-Il me faut un autre coéquipier, dès lundi. Corner pourrait faire l'affaire. Nous étions à deux doigts de mettre la main sur Carm…_

_-Neville, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ici pour t'encourager à pointer au quartier général demain. Je vais mettre Harry sur l'affaire, il...»_

_D'un coup, Neville perdit son sang froid et se redressa. Il se moquait éperdument de se donner en spectacle devant une assemblée en deuil. _

_«- Parce que moi, je dois m'écarter, mais lui non? C'est d'avantage de ma faute peut-être! C'est cela, tu as l'intention de tout me mettre sur le dos, et ce qu'à vraiment vécu Sam, on s'en f…_

_«-NEVILLE!»_

_Le banc se trouvant dans une partie écartée du jardin, presque personne n'avait noté le haussement de ton et le début de dispute. Mais devant le regard impérieux de celle qui dirigeait le service des Aurors d'une main de fer depuis à présent 4ans, Neville ne put que s'incliner et la laisser parler._

_«-Je ne suis ni ici pour chercher un responsable de la mort de Seamus, ni pour te conseiller de ne plus te mêler de ce qu'il lui est arrivé! Je suis venue ici pour te demander de prendre congé. Neville, to coéquipier est mort. N'importe quel agent est sommé de rentrer chez lui dans ce cas!_

_-Chez moi…»_

_Neville eut un rictus passager et referma violemment sa main sur son gobelet. Cho prit une profonde inspiration, et ajouta en se levant:_

_«-Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Même si tu ne le fais pas, tu es dès à présent en congé illimité, avec obligation de te présenter toutes les deux semaines pour un check up psy. Prends le large, va construire des maisons moldues en allumettes, que sais-je, mais fais autre chose.»_

_Ceci dit, Cho Chang repartit vers le jardin d'un coup de talon volontaire, tandis qu'il se rendait à l'évidence; il savait qu'il n'aillait pas y échapper. Sa médaille de l'honneur n'y avait rien changé… _

«-Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut-être…?» s'enquit la vieille réceptionniste du rez-de-chaussée depuis son comptoir. Neville hocha la tête, lui souriant faiblement:

«-Non, non, merci, je sais qui je viens voir…»

Serrant ses mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, Neville se redemanda pour la énième fois si la chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas la plus stupide de sa vie, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur aux portes couleur bronze et bois.

Une fois dedans, il affirma tout haut «Cinquième étage» et, en un nuage de fumée, disparut. Il réapparut dans la copie conforme de l'ascenseur, mais au cinquième étage. 

Pourquoi avoir tenu à travestir ces cheminées à poudre intégrée en ascenseurs moldus relevait du mystère opaque, mais Neville se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'avancer.

Une dernière hésitation devant la porte à vitre fumée qui lui faisait face, puis il actionna le carillon tout en se demandant le pourquoi d'un carillon dans un bureau.

La personne qui vint lui ouvrir fut le patron en personne. 

Une épaisse crinière blonde, des yeux d'un bleu brumeux, des lèvres roses et absentes, Luna Lovegood n'avait pas changé.

D'un froncement de sourcils, elle le considéra des pieds à la tête avec un œil sévère puis s'écarta pour le laisser entrer:

«-Tu sais, il va sérieusement nous falloir revoir ton look, Neville. Les Rilmies vivent dans la forêt de Stratham, et non pas à la City…»


	2. Chapter 2

« -Luna, je ne suis pas sûr que… »

**NDLA :** Tout d'abord, merci à _Melhope_ pour sa sympathique Review, je dois confesser que c'est elle qui m'a donné le peps pour écrire une suite, n'étant pas motiv motiv à la base… :D

--

« -Luna, je ne suis pas sûr que… »

D'un geste vif et précis de sa nouvelle patronne, Neville se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Ronflack », à manger les fougères sur lesquelles il était allongé.

Cela faisait environ quatre heures, peut-être plus, que Neville et Luna étaient « en planque » dans la forêt de Stratham afin de débusquer une espèce tout à fait lunesque et dont Neville doutait de l'existence : les Rilmies des Galles du Sud.

Marmonnant et recrachant les nobles végétaux qui ne méritaient pas qu'on les mâchonne, Neville jeta un bref coup d'œil à Luna, qui l'avait réduit au silence comme elle aurait remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Allongée sur le ventre, des jumelles à la main et des peintures de camouflage tribal sur le visage, la jeune femme arborait l'œil aigu du chasseur à l'affût.

Neville l'avait douloureusement compris, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Ils étaient partis il y avait de cela trois jours, emportant tante et matériel de capture.

Certes, cette forêt galloise regorgeait de végétaux dont Neville se régalait, approvisionnant généreusement son herbier au cours des « traques », mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander si Luna avait prévu une date butoir de retour au cas où, par exemple, la saison des amours des Rilmies n'ai pas été exactement située dans le créneau prévu…

« -Je ne comprends pas, Arsène était pourtant certain de ses sources… »

Luna avait murmuré d'un air triste à fendre le cœur et cela suffit pour tirer Neville de ses pensées ronchonnes.

Doucement, afin d'éviter toute réaction imprévue, il bascula sur le flan pour chercher son regard.

« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

« -J'ai manqué de jugement. Je m'étais promis de ne plus me faire avoir.»

« -Ecoute Lun', si tu veux mon avis, Arsène est dans le vrai… Mais, tu sais, avec le réchauffement dont parlent les Moldus, tout ça, peut-être que les Rilmies sont un peu… »

Et il se pencha vers elle avec une expression à deux doigts de la démence : « Perturbés… »

Son entreprise fut couronnée de succès, car son amie émit un rire aérien, tout à fait caractéristique, et laissa son regard, à présent plus clair, errer sur la clairière qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

« -Et si on rentrait ? Je suis fourbu ! »

Lentement, Luna hocha la tête et l'autorisa à l'aider à se relever.

« -Il y a une date précise où tu dois rentrer ? » demanda pour la première fois Luna depuis l'endroit où elle était assise, une couverture autour des épaules, de l'autre côté du feu de camp.

Pensivement, Neville leva le nez au ciel et observa les étoiles.

« -C'est que… »

Il déglutit difficilement ; il venait de repérer la constellation repère de Seamus lorsqu'ils devaient transplaner de nuit en zones inconnues. Majestueuse et silencieuse, elle les avait bien souvent tiré d'affaire, et tout cela pour quoi…

« -J'ai promis à Alex de passer les weekends, tu sais… Maintenant que j'ai « tout ce temps libre ».»

Son regard s'obscurcit tandis que la voix fluette de Luna reprenait, comme ailleurs.

« -Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Je ne pourrais vraiment te le dire, pour le peu que je le vois… » la voix de Neville était à présent triste et lointaine, alors qu'il remuait quelque chose dans le feu.

« -Il grandit vite, je crois. »

Il fallait dire que depuis son divorce avec Hannah, Neville n'avait même plus l'occasion de voir dormir son fils lorsqu'il revenait de mission en pleine nuit et tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an. Un an qu'Hannah, en larmes, lui avait expressément demandé de choisir entre sa famille et son travail. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se demander jours et nuit s'il allait rentrer, de ne jamais être au courant de ses horaires, d'apprendre qu'il était encore en vie par ses collègues qui allaient se soûler au Chaudron Baveur…

Et Neville avait fait son choix.

Cela avait tué une partie de lui, mais, même si la Guerre était officiellement finie, il restait encore beaucoup à faire, à nettoyer et à vérifier, et son devoir était de participer à l'entreprise ; comme il avait participé à la résistance lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard.

Un choix qu'Hannah, bien que profondément blessée, avait accepté.

Leurs rapports restaient courtois, même si Neville l'aimait toujours, et Hannah ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir leur fils, Alexander durant les quelques jours où il n'était pas par monts et par vaux.

« -Je m'excuse Neville. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux sur celle qui avait toujours, et malgré la séparation de la vie, été sa meilleure amie.

A la lumière dansante des flammes, ses yeux étaient d'un vert d'eau troublé, et ses cheveux d'un blond doré.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-t-ils pas retrouvés comme cela, juste tous les deux, à cœurs ouverts ? Neville n'arrivait pas à se le représenter, mais cela devait au moins faire six ou sept ans. Le mariage de Neville.

Celui-ci avait en effet mis fin à leurs longues soirées autour de bierraubeur et de boissons farfelues où elle lui racontait comment allait sa remise en route du Chicaneur et ses quêtes diverses, tandis qu'il lui évoquait ses peines de cœur et le fait qu'être professeur d'herbologie à Poudlard ne lui convenait plus.

Cela n'avait pas été si difficile, la vie les avait simplement séparés petit à petit, alors que chacun construisait sa vie de son côté.

La théière se mit à siffler et Neville leur servit prudemment deux mugs de thé brûlant.

« -J'ai appris pour Zacharias, tu sais. Je suis désolé aussi. »

Luna haussa imperceptiblement les épaules tandis qu'elle remuait l'eau de son mug à l'aide de sa baguette.

« -Il m'a hurlé à la figure que le Chicaneur n'était qu'une grande farce qui n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Que je devais faire un trait sur mon passé et me… « rephaser avec le monde. » »

Neville faillit s'étouffer. Tant pour le fait que l'on ait pu lancer cela au visage de sa sympathiquement déphasée meilleure amie, que pour le fait qu'il n'eut jamais cru ce blondinet de Poufsouffle capable d'un tel pétage de plombs.

« -Je l'ai prié de prendre ses affaires et de ne plus jamais revenir chez moi… » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« -Et tu as eu bien raison ! »

« -Mmmmmh… »

La jeune femme touillait toujours, le regard dans le vague.

Neville se leva prudemment, afin de ne pas renverser son thé, et alla s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Luna. Alors qu'elle semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, il passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules et la fit doucement basculer.

D'un regard triste, il leva les yeux vers Cassiopée, tandis que Luna pleurait doucement sur sa poitrine.

Deux petites chouettes perdues dans l'immensité de la nuit ; Neville eut la furtive impression de vivre un instant infini.


End file.
